Time of the Month
by gloriousanon
Summary: You know exactly what this is leading to. Rating for language and explicit situations involving blood.


**Time of the Month.**

Author's Note: Don't be coy; you know exactly where this is going. Rating for explicit fucking and language.

* * *

><p>There were tons of perks associated with being a friend of the Avengers. Exclusive access to the tower, for one; this Tony had granted begrudgingly at first. She won his trust and even his friendship after multiple gifts of liquor, which he found endearing. "I can afford alcohol a hundred times more expensive and of a much finer quality, kiddo," he'd slurred. "But hard work pays off."<p>

Her initial "in", so to speak, was having worked at a museum that showcased a very publicized and heavily attended Captain America wing. The Captain himself attended often, and they'd developed an easy friendship. One thing led to another, and though she and Steve had no romantic interest in each other, they grew close. She got a kick out of his old-fashioned and stoic nature, and he was dumbfounded (and often shocked and disapproving of) her outgoing one. She wasn't interested in people normally, and avoided them when she could. The Avengers were not normal by any meaning of the word, and took her in as if they'd been expecting her all along.

Loki coming to live in the tower was another situation all together.

This had been borne of complications in Asgard that she didn't know too much about. She knew that Loki hated the Avengers and especially hated Thor. Their bickering (and sometimes brawling) was vicious and happened often. She liked the extra drama. It was much like living in a movie.

Loki had taken to her naturally, almost immediately. He didn't always act as if he even liked her; she thought he just liked having somebody around that wasn't intimidated by him and that didn't hate him. She liked him because he was dark, brooding and could easily handle her at her worst. She could be a total bitch to him for days on end and he'd still join her in front of the TV, or walk around the tower with her, or go on impromptu drives or for food - what she affectionately nicknamed "hate dates". In reality, all of their time together were "hate dates", as they spent much of their time together bitching and making fun of things or people they hated.

Except now. Now, as they sat in front of the TV in pajamas, she was silent. Loki didn't seem to mind. He barely acknowledged her existence, anyway, which was fine by her. They had matching bowls of cereal; milk in his, hers without. She eyed his bowl now, as he slurped a spoonful, and rolled her eyes.

"Could you be any more disgusting?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Could you complain to somebody who cares?"

"God, I fuckin' hate you. You know that?"

He sighed and leaned back against the couch. They sat on the floor before it. "At least you've begun referring to me by my proper title." Another obnoxious slurp. "Mortal scum."

The next few moments were spent in silence. America's Next Top Model reruns were on. She brandished a spoon toward the screen. "That's you. Mister Milk In Cereal. And that's me, Missus No Soggy Cereal. Look at how shitty your walk is. You're going home this episode, and I'm going to win."

Loki snorted. "Not on your life. Born and raised a pitiful Midgardian, and you cannot even eat as you're supposed to. Pathetic."

Before she could come up with a clever retort, a cramp ripped through her lower abdomen. She groaned and made a face until it passed; that is to say, until the worst passed. Dull pain still roiled deep between her hipbones, an unwelcome visitor. Loki glanced at her. "You're too sensitive," he remarked, mouth full of Cheerios.

"Eat with your fucking mouth shut, you damned animal. And _as if_ that was because of your stupid insult. I'm just crampy."

Loki finished his mouthful. "Crampy?" He looked over at her again, eyes slightly narrowed. She noticed how oddly attractive he looked in a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His legs were crossed before him, dark hair spilling over his shoulders, clean but unbrushed. He lifted an eyebrow at her silence.

"I'm having cramps. My _god_ you're stupid."

"Your God is correct. And I am more intelligent than your species could ever hope to be. Why are you cramping?"

"Because looking at you pains me. Shut up, this part is good."

They finished their cereal in more silence, aside from the odd crack at the women on the show. They moved on to the couch, where she flung her legs into his lap. "Tickle my feet, bitch." He shot her a look, but in the end, obliged. His dexterous fingers ghosted over her feet, tickling gently. After a little while of this, she wordlessly coaxed him to tickle her legs, squirming her feet in his lap.

When their third episode began, he was merely stroking her legs, which felt just as nice. He hooked his fingers gently underneath one of her knees and tickled the sensitive flesh there. "Loki," she laughed, toes curling. "that feels good. Really good." He swiped a fingertip across the skin there again and she shivered. When her feet shifted in his lap, she could feel him shifting, as well. It didn't take her long to feel a telling stiffness in his lap. She looked at him to find him watching her already.

"Loki -"

"Shut up." He watched her a moment longer, hands still caressing her legs. She watched his chest rise and fall. He leaned over her and slipped a hand under her shirt, flattening his palm against her belly. His lips teased along her jaw. "Loki, wait -"

"_Shut up_." His tone was flat and urgent. She wanted to melt as he kissed her throat. "Who knew you could be useful?" he sighed against her. She smiled at the ceiling and bit back a laugh.

"Shut up," she breathed.

He did not wait to slide his hands underneath her bra, cupping her breasts, touching her nipples. She yelped as he pinched them. "Loki_, be nice_, they're sensitive!"

His breathing hitched and he seemed to ignore her, instead bunching her shirt up impatiently above her exposed breasts. He unclipped her bra and lowered his mouth to them, licking and biting, sucking and nibbling. She moaned and couldn't tell if it hurt or felt nice, or precisely when she felt either. It melted together in a sharp, aching blur of sensation. "_Please,_" she mumbled. Tears pricked her eyes, but she didn't stop him. He moaned and kissed her mouth, his fingers finding her nipples once again. His tongue felt good. She ran her hands up underneath his shirt, tracing the lean muscle underneath his flesh.

"I would have you," he growled. "Right now. Would you like that?"

She stopped him as he hooked his fingers into her pants. "Wait, wait wait," she breathed. "I'm, uh... I can't right now."

He grabbed her by the waist, fingers digging in hard, and swung her up and into his lap. His eyes blazed with an intensity she hadn't seen before. "Why not?" he demanded. "Do you not want this?"

"Of course I do -"

"Then let me fuck you. I could make you come like _that_. Over and over." He snapped his fingers. She exhaled and made an effort to gather her thoughts as he cradled her neck his his large hand. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and licked her lips. She bid him entry, becoming lost in it, not protesting when he tossed her shirt and bra aside and resumed playing with her nipples. She hissed against the pain and it seemed to excite him. He ground his hips up and she swooned, pressing her body against him, his hands planted firmly on his hips and his own rolled beneath her. He made a fist in her hair, at the base of her skull, and pulled her head back so that her throat was exposed to him and her spine arched. He eyed her appreciatively and sighed.

"I will ruin you," he whispered.

"No, wait," she said, coming out of her haze long enough to think straight again. "Loki, we may have to take a rain check."

His fingers tightened in her hair and she winced. "Explain this to me."

"I'm on the rag, okay?" she spat. "I can't."

"_Explain_." His tone went deadly. She shuddered and his hips jerked up involuntarily. His gaze was all at once bright, dangerous and somehow clouded.

"I'm on my period. Menstruating? That time of the month?" She trembled as her spine began to ache. "I don't know how fucking else to put it. Fucking alien moron."

"Menstruating." He seemed to finally understand, his grip loosening. "You're bleeding."

"Yes," she mumbled, flushing. She wasn't embarrassed by this fact, but by ruining such a pleasant experience. "So... maybe another time."

"No," he snapped. He pulled her against him and bit down at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She ground her hips against him and gasped. He stood and hefted her up, her legs locking behind his waist, and carried her to his room.

"It might be messy," she warned him.

He smirked and threw her upon his bed. "Absolutely, it will be. Lie back. Now."

She did as she was told and he yanked her bottoms off. A flick of his wrist left him completely naked, clothing simply vanishing. "Oh my god," she said, admiring his ability and his naked form. He crawled over her, her panties the only article of clothing remaining. "That's right. Your God. Say my name," he murmured His lips moved against her ear, and he ran his tongue along the edge of it. She trembled.

"Loki."

"No, no," he chided, taking one of her nipples and pinching it hard. "_Loki!_" she shrieked. She felt his cock throb against her thigh.

"Yes," he sighed. "That's good."

He held her throat in a gentle-yet-firm grasp and ravaged her mouth, licking, sucking and biting her lips, sometimes pulling back to tease before plunging back in. His free hand slipped into her panties, and he sank one his his fingers directly into her. She tensed with pleasure and alarm. He withdrew his finger, shining red, and waved it as any trace of her seemed to vanish. "Worry not about cleanup, darling. Just enjoy."

He brushed a hand over her panties and they vanished into whatever void his clothing had gone to. Two fingers entered her now and his lips moved to her throat, alternately biting down and licking the tender marks he made. His fingertips pressed an insistent rhythm against the right spots until she saw stars behind her eyes and gasped his name. "I'm going to come. I'm -"  
>He withdrew his fingers. The sight of her blood seemed to make him even more excited. He rubbed his cock and pressed the head of it against her. He rocked his hips in a way that it slid up and down against her clit.<p>

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice was low and rough with need. His cock pulsed and looked hard enough to hurt. When she didn't respond immediately, distracted by his form, he tweaked her nipple again. Her pained keening made his shudder with lust. "Tell me," he demanded.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Do you?" he patronized. "Beg me."

She glared at him, but she could feel the tight coil of heat inside of her and his ministrations were driving her insane. "Please," she managed. Again he pinched her nipple, and she nearly screamed, tears standing out in her eyes once more. "_Please fuck me, god, please!_"

"Good girl," he growled. In one stroke, he filled her completely, eliciting a string of gasps and profanities from the shaking body beneath him. He wasted no time in fucking her as hard as she could take it. The sight of her cunt and her blood on his cock made him delirious. She reached up to hold on to him, as if she were drowning, and he grabbed her wrists instead. He pinned them to her sides and pounded into her, teeth bared. She was screaming, and a tear or two actually slipped down her face. He leaned down hungrily to lick it from her cheek. Once he had done so, never breaking his brutal rhythm, he bit her neck again. Her body tensed and bucked beneath him as she came. Her cunt was so _tight_ and he could not resist the way she seemed overwhelmed by pleasure (and pain, oh yes), so he fucked her harder still through her ecstasy.

Soon, he was moaning against her, forehead pressed to her collarbone as he watched himself sink to the hilt inside of her, and he allowed his own release. It was exquisite.

They lay there for a long moment, catching their breath, and Loki kissed her throat and her mouth with an uncharacteristic softness. He cupped her breasts the same way, gently, reverently, and withdrew himself from her body. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Now go bathe yourself, you're a fucking mess."

She laughed and began an awkward shuffle to his bathroom. "I've had better," she lied.

Loki smiled at her knowingly.


End file.
